Des larmes pour le dire
by Eridine
Summary: OS / Un champ de bataille… Merlin tient dans ses bras Arthur qui est mortellement blessé : la perle de vie…


**Résumé :** Un champ de bataille… Merlin tient dans ses bras Arthur qui est mortellement blessé : la perle de vie…

* * *

><p><strong>Des larmes pour le dire...<strong>

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**.**

Il n'y a plus aucun son, plus aucun bruit... le silence... La bataille, finie, Merlin sent la terre se dérober sous ses pieds... Il a échoué...

.

_**Elle est mystérieuse… le sais-tu ? murmure une voix inconnue.**_

_**.**_

**Une larme pour te dire que je veillais sur toi...**

A genoux, le regard soudainement flou, Merlin tient dans ses bras Arthur, souverain de Camelot. Il réalise que les blessures sont trop profondes pour le soigner... Il le contemple : Ce prince qu'il a tant protégé de toutes ses pertes, ce roi qu'il a tant veillé au péril de sa vie… mais de quelle vie quand il est encore là, le corps vivant et sain ? La gorge nouée, il sait qu'à cet instant que tout est terminé. Elle est là... cette sensation qu'on éprouve quand on a tout perdu... quand la fin approche... Peut-il garder encore l'espoir d'un miracle ?

« –Vous ne deviez pas mourir... » souffle-t-il en serrant des dents.

_Tout le monde meurt un jour, se dit le roi. Ma consolation... mourir dans tes bras..._

_._

_._

_**Elle est pure…sans défaut…**_

_._

**Une larme pour te dire que je souffre...**

Le sorcier sent cette terrible douleur qui s'empare de tout son corps. Les mains tremblantes, il ferme les yeux une minute pour respirer l'odeur fraiche mêlée de ce liquide écarlate qu'emporte la brise… Cette menaçante sensation que tout ceux en quoi il était destiné à faire, ne verra jamais le jour. Lentement, il plante son regard océan humide pour se perdre quelques secondes dans ceux du roi. Ses membres tremblotent tellement qu'il se laisse envahir par toute sa peine. La poitrine le serre brusquement, sa gorge se déchire à chacun de ses mots qui franchit sa bouche...

« –Votre heure n'est pas encore arrivée... » tente-t-il en retenant de toute sa peine.

_L'équilibre d'un monde… Mon ami, nous ne choisissons ni la date et ni le lieu de notre départ... mais tu es là... toujours avec moi..._

_._

_._

_**Elle est rare et précieuse…parait-il ?**_

_._

**Une larme pour te dire que j'ai honte...**

Une main sur ses lèvres vacillantes, Merlin retient un sanglot mais la souffrance est telle qu'elle le brise de l'intérieur, elle est telle qu'il se retrouve impuissant et elle est telle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru la ressentir : aussi mortelle que la plaie du roi… il ne peut pas rester indiffèrent à Arthur…parce que justement, c'est Arthur Pendragon et pas un autre... alors, il ne retient pas les suivants... tant l'acharnement de ses picotements le tiraille au plus profond de lui, il finit par exploser...

« –Vous deviez survivre !... » sanglote-il en hurlant.

_Nous __sommes tous destinés__ à __quitter notre vie__... toi, mon ami, tu as trop veillé pour me suivre là où je vais..._

_._

_._

_**Elle nait d'une rencontre de simples gouttes…**_

_**.**_

**Une larme pour te dire que je ne peux pas accepter…**

Secouant agressivement la tête, Merlin se mordille la lèvre jusqu'au sang parce qu'Arthur était sa raison de vivre mais surtout sa raison de survivre au milieu de cet univers où la foi devait prendre place… Le visage rougis et déformé, ses larmes tombent inévitablement sur les joues pâles de son seul souverain.

« –Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ! s'indigne-t-il entre ses pleurs qui secouent violemment ses épaules.

–Merl... articule enfin le roi...

–Pardonnez-moi ma faiblesse... » finit-il en s'arrachant la gorge d'une voix aigüe.

_Tu étais ma force, le sais-tu ? __J'ai tant de chose à te dire mais__... j'ai si mal de te voir ainsi, mon ami..._

.

.

_**Elle est un symbole… celle de la création…**_

_**.**_

**Une larme pour te dire que je veux être toujours là pour toi…**

Merlin cligne plusieurs fois des yeux tant ses perles lui brûlent les joues. Front contre front, il sent la vie d'Arthur s'éloigner de lui. Il le sait, c'est le moment des adieux et cela le brise encore davantage comme si on lui enlevait une partie de sa vie... car il était la sienne ! La mâchoire tendue par la rage, avec toute la douceur d'un homme aimant, il pose une main sur le côté du visage du roi et incline sa tête :

« –Que me vaut ma vie si vous n'êtes plus là ? ! » lui avoue-t-il.

Un hurlement s'arrache une nouvelle fois de sa gorge tant la douleur le poignarde... peu importe ce qu'elle lui inflige, Merlin désire tant le garder près de lui...

_Non, Merlin, tu n'y es pour rien...je regrette juste une chose... ne t'avoir jamais dit mes sentiments... un homme peut-il simplement le dire à un autre ?_

.

.

_**Elle puise en sa terre mère… tout comme ta magie…**_

**.**

**Une larme pour te dire que tu représentais mon avenir…**

La poitrine comprimée, le sorcier sent sa fureur l'envelopper encore davantage... Il lève lentement la tête et le regard perdu, il balaye la scène de ses yeux humides... des cadavres des deux camps, le sol mouillé prennant une couleur rouge, des morceaux de chaires éparpillées... A nouveau, il crie sa souffrance… Il veut hurler… il veut arracher sa vie…il veut s'en aller…

« –J'aurais dû être à vos côtés ! » se lamente-t-il à travers ses hoquets qui secouent sa tête avec force.

_Dans mon cœur, tu y étais...__comme toujours d'ailleurs… _

.

.

_**Elle représente la lumière de l'aube… ton essence…**_

**.**

**Une larme pour te dire que j'aurais dû te dire…**

Merlin, a-t-il encore cette foi quand son roi donne encore de Sa Grandeur ? Il suffoque de désespoir, il s'étouffe de chagrin, il tremblote de cette affliction… Il ne supporte plus ce monde… puis, avec calme, il aperçoit des larmes au bord des yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il avale avec difficulté sa salive tant sa gorge se crispe et, la peur qui accompagne ses mots lui font mal :

« –Je dois vous avouer... »

_Je l'ai toujours su Merlin... ne t'en fais pas... ton regard doré m'a tenu en vie jusqu'ici..._

_Puisant dans ses dernières forces__, Arthur pose__ sa main sur la joue de celui qu'il aime…_

.

.

_**Mais elle est aussi synonyme d'espérance…**_

**.**

**Une larme pour te dire que je t'aime…**

Le sorcier ferme douloureusement les yeux et penche la tête pour mieux sentir la chaleur de cette caresse offerte… tel un sentiment partagé, son cœur s'affole et toute la tension précédent cette seconde, s'envole parce que maintenant il sait…:

« Je t'aime » s'avouent-ils quand leurs larmes qui renferment leur amour fusionnent… pour créer cette perle de vie…

.

.

_**Cette perle est la vôtre…liant vos âmes à jamais…**_

**.**

.

**Une dernière larme pour te dire que je ne quitterais jamais…**

Encore inconnue, la perle de vie… _leur_ _perle de vie_ les englobe pour guérir les blessures de guerre du roi Arthur… et, pour apaiser les blessures de peine de Merlin…

.

La suite… je laisse votre imagination prendre le relais car parfois, il est bien meilleur de savourer cet instant magique seul avec ses rêves…

**.**

**.**ஐ**..**ஐ**..**ஐ**.**

**Anath**

**.**


End file.
